Lost Creations
"How far can you go? The Lost Creations are unexplored worlds that will challenge your ability to smash, survive and improvise in unexpected environments! Defeat as many levels of this endless challenge as you can and earn amazing rewards!" "Tip: You're a lot more powerful if you use a minifigure with the correct Element." The Lost Creations is an endgame oriented endless game mode where players compete against the clock to defeat a variety of challenges in short randomly generated levels. If you beat the current level's challenge, you get to choose between trying the next level or claiming your rewards and end the run. Each level has a time limit of 5/6 minutes. This game mode can be accessed from Dinosaur Rise in the Dino World by the ancient portal in the base camp. An entry from LEGO Center will take you to that spot. Areas * Volcano Brawl Defeat enough enemies. (They are in groups.) * Lunar Brawl Defeat enough enemies. (They are in groups.) * Swamp Brawl Defeat enough enemies. (They are in groups.) * Valley of the Lost Champions. Defeat 3 Champions. (If you take a jumper/launcher then you can't go back.) * Lost Champions in Space. Defeat 3 Champions. (If you take a jumper/launcher then you can't go back.) * Jungle Arena Survive the assault to unlock the next level. * Candy Mayhem Reach the end before the timer runs out. * Castle Mayhem Reach the end before the timer runs out. * Volcano Mayhem Reach the end before the timer runs out. * Isle of Smash Smash enough smashies. (They don't have Rewards.) * Gatekeeper's Realm Defeat the Gatekeeper. (This is at Level 5 and multiples of 5.) Type of game modes Notes: *Survival arena - Waves of enemies show up on teleport pads. *Defeat 3 champions - Each champion has some allies. *Reach the end before the timer runs out - You need to build 2 or 3 launchers/jumpers. *Defeat the enemies - They all start in groups. Teams You can play the Lost Creations alone, or with a Team of other players. When you click on the teams/friends button on the left, then you will see members of your team, and other players you have passed recently that you can invite. It's advisable to invite people to join your team who are waiting at the portal to Lost Creations (since they are right there, ready to go). Starting When you (or a teammate) enter the portal, a timer will count down from 60 for other team-members to enter. You will then be in a waiting room with a barrier to the first dungeon. (Subsequent dungeons will have a waiting room, too.) You will have a chance to see the first world's Element and decide what 3 of your Minifigures to take with you. You won't have a chance to change your minifigures until that dungeon is over. Any minifigures that break during your run are out of play, but can come back when you leave Lost Creations. Once you and your team are ready, there's a push-button to open the barrier and start the first world. Gameplay Differences There are several key differences between the Lost Creations and regular gameplay. These are: * Any minifigures that are smashed in the Lost Creations '''stay smashed until they reach the Treasure Chamber. This makes it important to keep your figures alive whenever possible. * You cannot switch minifigures mid-challenge. As soon as the dungeon starts, you are left with those same minifigures until you enter the portal to the next creation. * Your Homestone button is replaced with the exit button. Pushing this will teleport you directly to the Treasure Chamber. * The Element of the '''Lost Creation '''will not change until a Gatekeeper level is conquered, which occurs every 5 rounds. * Each level is timed. If you cannot complete the challenge within 5 minutes(6 for Lost Champions in Space), you will be smashed and sent to the Treasure Chamber to claim your loot. Ending When your '''Lost Creations adventure is over then you will go to the Treasure Chamber(see below), then from there you can return to Dinosaur Rise. Unlike other dungeons, there is no waiting time to try again. Your adventure, or run ends when... *All your minifigures are broken. *Your time runs out before you complete the level and go through the exit. *You complete and exit, but choose not to go to the next level. *You push the exit button (which replaces your Homestone button). Treasure Chamber This encompasses an area just larger than the screen with several Smashies containing stars. *Total is about 40 Stars, *If a teammate gets there a couple minutes ahead of you, they may all be broken, and you'll get no stars. There's a portal to return to Dinosaur Rise. One Loot Chest drops which should give a Reward as it does after defeating a boss in a dungeon. *'Minifigure parts' the Loot Chest should give 0, 1 or 2 Minifigure parts. The chance and quantity increase by level. Examples: **Completing level one, should earn one part 40% of the time. **Completing level five 10x should earn you 10 parts on average (sometimes none, sometimes two). *'Stars:' The higher the level completed, the greater chance of getting a super-star worth 100, or a mega-star worth 250 in either or both chests. **Completing 0 levels earns 3 stars and no minifigure parts. **Level 1 usually earns 5 stars chest. **Level 3 usually earns 105 stars. **Level 5 usually earns 105 or more stars. **Level 6 usually earns 135 stars. **Level 7 and up can earn over 200 or 300 stars. **Completing levels 14 or 15 usually earns 360 stars. Trivia * Before The Lost Creations was released, a group of Scientist Minifigures were seen working at the portal in Dino Rise. * Lost Creations is the only area where random Loot Chests do not drop. Gallery Quick Jolly Dog_picture903.png|A group of scientists working on the ancient portal. Ashampoo_Snap_2015.05.17_00h08m14s_017_.png|A photo of Isle of Smash in Lost Creations. Ashampoo_Snap_2015.05.17_00h20m50s_019_.png|The Treasure Chamber ItemDropTiers.png|The new item drop tiers Category:Game Modes